The invention relates to a connector module, and in particular, to a connector module specified under the X2 multi source agreement (X2 MSA).
In connector systems, especially for fiber-optic communication network, an optical transceiver module functions as a connecting interface between the host and the transmission line. In practice, it is desired that the optical transceiver module can utilize minimal space to attain a maximum connection number. Additionally, the optical transceiver module should be able to provide hot swapping, i.e. exchanging or replacing modules without shutting down the host. To meet functional requirements and establish the uniform specifications of modules, a consortium of top-tier optical component suppliers announced X2, a multi source agreement (MSA) for smaller-form-factor 10 Gbit/s pluggable transceivers.
According to the MSA, modules should have the same physical sizes; therefore, all suppliers are devoted to simplifying the inner structure and mechanism of the module and minimizing manufacturing process to achieve easy fabrication and lower costs.